The present invention relates to a housing for a radio device, in particular, for a portable phone and a PHS. More specifically, it relates to that without the risk of deteriorating the mechanical strength and the rigidity of the housing with respect to bending or twisting in light of the trend toward realizing a smaller size and thinner shape in a radio device main body.
Recently, manufacturers of radio devices, in particular, portable phones and PHS are actively striving for the new product development for achieving a smaller size, a light weight and a thinner shape of the radio device main body. According to the trend, the mechanical strength of the housing for accommodating the radio device main body tends to be vulnerable due to a thinner shape of the housing and deterioration of the rigidity of the housing.
The configuration of a conventional radio device housing, such as a portable phone and a PHS will be explained hereinafter. FIGS. 11 to 16 show the structure of a conventional radio device housing. FIG. 11 is a perspective view, FIG. 12 is a right side view, FIG. 13 is a plan view of an upper case 10, FIG. 14 is a diagram showing the projection size B1 of a first rib in a housing, FIG. 15 is a plan view of a lower case 20, and FIG. 16 is a diagram showing the projection size of a fitting part 23 in the housing, respectively.
In FIG. 11, the radio device housing mainly comprises the upper case 10 and the lower case 20. The upper case 10 is provided with first ribs 11 on the entire periphery along the joint surface with respect to the lower case 20, and fitting nails 13 to be fitted with fitting parts 23 of the lower case 20.
On the other hand, the lower case 20 is provided with second ribs 21 in the rifts of the first ribs 11. Furthermore, fitting parts 23 to be fitted with the fitting nails 13 of the upper case 10.
Operation of the radio device housing with the configuration as mentioned above will be explained. After placing a functional block or a mechanism part of the radio device main body on the upper case 10 and the lower case 20, the upper case 10 and the lower case 20 are fitted with each other.
Of course, the fitting operation is executed with positioning at positioning points provided in each part. As a result of fitting the upper and lower cases, the upper case 10 and the lower case 20 will serve as a housing, with the radio device main body accommodated therein.
Various kinds of forces will be applied from the outside while using radio devices. Therefore, insufficient mechanical strength of a radio device housing would result in damage or breakage.
Although the conventional radio device housing is durable in a mode without bend or twist in terms of the mechanical strength owing to the function of the first and second ribs, a problem is involved in that the mechanical strength if insufficient and damage or breakage is liable to be generated in a mode with bend or twist.
The invention is for solving the conventional problem, and an object thereof is to provide a radio device housing with a small size and the excellent characteristic, capable of solving the problem of deterioration of the mechanical strength and the rigidity of the housing accommodating a main body with respect to bend or twist deriving from a small size and a thin shape of the radio device main body.
In order to solve the problem, a radio device housing according to the invention comprises first ribs provided in either the upper case or the lower case, on the entire periphery along the joint surface of the upper case and the lower case, a plurality of fitting nails provided in either the upper case or the lower case, a plurality of fitting parts provided in the case not having the first ribs, second ribs provided among the plurality of the fitting parts provided in the case not having the first ribs, and third ribs provided on the fitting nails and the second ribs, in an upper case and a lower case of a radio device main body.
According to the configuration, a radio device housing with a small size and the excellent characteristic, capable of solving the problem of deterioration of the mechanical strength and the rigidity of a housing accommodating a main body with respect to bend or twist deriving from a small size and a thin shape of the radio device main body can be provided.